Verführung
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Duke und Andrea verbringen ihre erste Nacht zusammen.  ACHTUNG! Die Story enthält Spoiler in Bezug auf meine reguläre Fanfiction.


Verführung

Duke öffnete die Tür des Hotelzimmers und ließ Andrea den Vortritt. Die braunhaarige Ente ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Vor zehn Minuten hatten sie es geschafft, sich von dem Ball davonzuschleichen. Einzig Mallory hatte es bemerkt und Andrea ein vielsagendes Lächeln zugeworfen, das diese etwas gequält erwidert hatte. Denn, ganz ehrlich, jetzt, wo es so weit war, war sie doch etwas nervös. Na ja, eigentlich sehr nervös.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie einmal in diese Lage kommen würde. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, irgendwann einsam und verlassen irgendwo in der Pampa zu sterben. Das war ihr Plan gewesen. Nie wieder hatte sie jemanden an sich heranlassen wollen. Doch dann war sie auf der Erde gelandet, hatte sich mit den Mighty Ducks angefreundet, war eine von ihnen geworden, und dann hatte sie sich auch noch in Duke verliebt.

Ja, sie liebte ihn, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und vor zwei Tagen, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, hatte sie ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden. Vor zwei Tagen, in der Nacht also vor dem alles entscheidenden Kampf gegen Draganus, in jener Nacht, wo nicht sicher war, wer von ihnen am nächsten Tag noch am Leben sein würde. Es war ihre letzte Chance gewesen, es ihm zu sagen, und sie hatte gefühlt, dass sie es ihm sagen musste. Er sollte es wissen, unbedingt. Und zu ihrer Überraschung fühlte er genauso wie sie. Sie hatte zuerst nicht gewusst, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, doch dann hatte sie ihn angesehen, und da lag so viel Liebe in seinem Blick, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu küssen. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie ihn küsste, aber davor hatte es doch einen anderen Grund gehabt – nämlich, ihm vor den Augen der Wachen heimlich ein kleines Gerät zuzustecken, mit dem er sich aus der Zelle befreien konnte.

Also war der Kuss vor zwei Tagen ihr erster tatsächlicher Kuss gewesen, wenn man es genau nahm, einer aus Liebe, einer, dem noch viele folgen sollten.

Sie wusste, dass er gerne weitergegangen wäre, aber da gab es eben noch ihr kleines „Problem" – zumindest war es das für sie gewesen. Und so hatte sie den Kuss gelöst, hatte verbissen den Fußboden angestarrt und ihm mit zittriger Stimme erklärt, dass sie ihm noch etwas sagen müsse, und dann hatte sie stotternd hinzugefügt, dass sie noch Jungfrau war. Reflexartig hatte sie die Augen zusammengekniffen, weil sie damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sie auslachen würde. Jungfrau? In ihrem Alter? Aber er hatte nicht gelacht. Und irgendwann hatte sie testweise ein Auge geöffnet und ihn angesehen. Er war einfach nur dagestanden und hatte sie mit so viel Wärme angelächelt, dass sie sofort auch das zweite Auge geöffnet hatte. Er hatte ihr durch's Haar gestrichen und so unglaublich sanft gesagt, dass er sich geschmeichelt fühle. Wenn sie noch irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt hätte, in diesem Augenblick wären sie dahingeschmolzen.

Das Zittern und Stottern war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, als sie ihm erklärte, dass sie nicht wolle, dass es einfach aus der Not heraus passierte, weil sie ja am nächsten Tag tot sein könnten.

„Okay", hatte er geantwortet und ihr weiter sanft durch's Haar gestrichen. „Dann eben, wenn wir die Saurier besiegt haben." Seine Stimme hatte nicht einen Hauch von Enttäuschung in sich gehabt. Und mit einem Lächeln hatte hinzugefügt: „Dann haben wir etwas, worauf wir uns freuen können." Und dann hatte er sie wieder geküsst, so unglaublich sanft, fast als hätte er Angst, er könne sie zerbrechen.

Und dann war die alles entscheidende Schlacht vorüber gewesen. Die Saurier waren besiegt worden, Draganus hatte die Flucht ergriffen. Und die Menschen hatten ihnen heute diesen Ball ausgerichtet, zum Dank – was es nicht gerade leicht gemacht hatte, sich davon zu schleichen. Aber wenn Andrea und Duke etwas gut konnten, dann war es, unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

Tja, und nun standen sie hier, hier in diesem Hotelzimmer. Andrea starrte immer noch geradeaus ins Leere. Sie hielt ihre Clutch mit beiden Händen eisern vor ihrem Körper fest.

Und auch, wenn Duke zugeben musste, dass sie auch von hinten in diesem kurzen silbernen Glitzerkleid einfach zum Anbeißen aussah und ein schöner Rücken ihn durchaus entzücken konnte, so war er nun doch ein wenig unsicher.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Andrea drehte den Kopf und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg mit einem Grinsen und kokett hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wieso? Brauchst du 'ne schriftliche Einladung?"

Duke lachte. Es schien ihr ja doch ganz gut zu gehen. Und nervös war er auch, keine Frage. Sein letztes Mal war ja auch schon eine Weile her.

„Nein", sagte er und trat näher an sie heran. Er stellte sich hinter sie und legte sanft seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Ich möchte mir nur absolut sicher sein, dass du das auch wirklich möchtest."

„Ich möchte es", erwiderte Andrea, und sie war selbst überrascht, dass sie es mit einer solchen Sicherheit aussprechen konnte.

„Okay", antwortete Duke sanft.

Langsam näherte sich sein Schnabel dem ihren, und dann küsste er sie wieder so vorsichtig und unglaublich sanft, wie vor zwei Tagen. Andrea erwiderte den Kuss, und mit der Zeit wurde er immer tiefer, inniger.

Da sie aber immer noch mit verdrehtem Hals dastand, machte sich diese Haltung doch irgendwann in ihrem Nacken bemerkbar. Aber um nichts in der Welt wollte sie diesen Kuss lösen. Dann doch lieber das Spannen im Nacken aushalten.

Doch als der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde und sie merkte, dass Duke sich näher an sie drängte, hatte sie genug von dieser unbequemen Haltung. Sie wollte näher an Duke heran. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie ihre Clutch, an die sie sich bis eben noch geklammert hatte, als ginge es um ihr Leben, zu Boden fallen, und drehte sich zu dem Erpel, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch näher an sich.

Duke, der durch ihre Drehung gezwungen gewesen war, seine Hände von ihren Schultern zu nehmen, legte diese nun auf ihre Hüften.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss nur ab und zu kurz, um richtig Luft zu holen, aber auch diese kurzen Momente schienen ihnen zu lange zu sein, denn sofort verschmolzen ihre Schnäbel wieder zu diesem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der mit jedem Mal an Intensität zunahm.

Langsam wanderten Dukes Hände von ihren Hüften hinauf zum Reißverschluss ihres Kleides und öffneten diesen. Sanft schob er die Träger ihres Kleides von ihren Schultern, und seine Hände blieben dort liegen.

Andrea nahm kurz die Arme von seinem Nacken, um die Träger endgültig abzuschütteln. Aber anstatt ihn gleich wieder zu umarmen, öffnete sie die Knöpfe seines Sakkos und schob ihm nun dieses von den Schultern. Nun war es an Duke, kurz seine Hände von ihren Schultern zu nehmen und das Sakko zu Boden gleiten zu lassen.

Doch während er seine Hände gleich wieder auf ihre warmen Schultern legte, war Andrea schon dabei seine Krawatte zu lösen und diese Augenblicke später ebenfalls zu Boden zu werfen.

Duke war doch ein wenig überrascht, wie forsch sie war, doch andererseits freute es ihn. Das zeigte ihm, dass sie das tatsächlich wollte. Nun wurde auch er etwas fordernder und schob ihr Kleid, das, da es enganliegend war, an ihren Hüften hing, nach unten, bis es ebenfalls zu Sakko, Clutch und Krawatte auf den Boden fiel. Also sie nun nur mehr mit Unterwäsche und Schuhen bekleidet vor ihm stand, musste er sich doch zur Zurückhaltung gemahnen, obwohl er ihr am Liebsten gleich auch noch den BH vom Leib gerissen hatte. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, sanft über ihre Seiten zu streichen, während sie ihm das Hemd aufknöpfte. Als es dann aber offen war, streifte er es doch recht rasch ab.

Andrea strich sanft über seine nun nackte Brust. Das wiederum kostete den Erpel noch mehr Zurückhaltung, vor allem, weil er nun dazu übergangen war, über ihren Rücken zu streicheln und er so verdammt knapp am Verschluss ihres BHs dran war. Eigentlich hätte es ihm helfen müssen, wenn er tief durchatmen hätte können, aber da sie sich nach wie vor küssten, hatte er dazu keine Gelegenheit, also musste er es wohl oder übel einfach aushalten. Und irgendwie hatte es schon auch seinen Reiz, sich zurückhalten zu müssen. Andrea war immer noch dabei, seine Brust zu erkunden. Ihre zarten Fingerspitzen machten ihm die Zurückhaltung wahrlich nicht leicht. Vorsichtig schob er sie Richtung Bett. Andrea folgte dem Druck seiner Hände ohne Weiteres, und bald saßen sie auf der Bettkante.

Andrea war in der Bewegung einfach aus ihren Pumps geschlüpft. Duke allerdings musste sich erst seine Schuhe aufbinden, was sich doch etwas schwierig gestaltete. Immerhin wollte er maximal eine Hand von ihrem Körper nehmen und auf keinen Fall aufhören, sie zu küssen, aber irgendwie schaffte er es dann doch, Schuhe und Socken mit nur einer Hand abzustreifen, während die andere auf ihrer Hüfte liegen blieb.

Doch dann konnte er sich trotz aller guten Vorsätze nicht zurückhalten, und zog sie, während er seine Füße auf's Bett nachzog, ganz eng an sich. Doch das schien Andrea nun doch etwas zu erschrecken, denn sie erstarrte förmlich.

Duke löste den Kuss, auch wenn es ihn Einiges an Überwindung kostete.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er lächelnd und strich ihr zur Entschuldigung sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist nur so, du bist so… du bist einfach so…" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch Andrea ließ ihm dazu keine Chance.

Sie lächelte ihn an, legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und küsste ihn wieder, allerdings fiel dieser Kuss um einiges sanfter aus. Duke verstand.

Er erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft. Beide knieten sie nun auf dem Bett. Und dadurch, dass sie quasi noch einmal von vorne anfingen, konnte der graue Erpel sich etwas beruhigen.

Erst langsam wurde der Kuss wieder leidenschaftlicher. Dukes Hände strichen wieder über ihre Seiten, dann über ihren Rücken, und als er diesmal den Verschluss ihres BHs erreichte, öffnete er ihn.

In diesem Augenblick löste Andrea den Kuss und sah ihn an. Duke befürchtete schon, er hätte sie wieder erschreckt, aber nichts dergleichen war der Fall.

Die braunhaarige Ente schob sich selbst die Träger ihres BHs von den Schultern, zog den BH dann ganz aus und legte ihn beiseite. Während dieser ganzen Prozedur ließ sie Duke nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Und so saß sie nun mit entblößtem Busen vor ihm. Duke kam nicht umhin, ihre wohlgeformten Brüste zu bewundern. Vorsichtig berührte er mit einer Hand ihre rechte Brust, erst nur mit den Fingerspitzen, doch als sie nicht zurückzuckte, wurde er mutiger und massierte ihre Brust mit der ganzen Hand. Dafür wurde er von ihr mit einem Keuchen belohnt. Als er dann auch noch seine zweite Hand auf ihre andere Brust legte und ebenso verfuhr, stöhnte sie zum ersten Mal leise auf.

Duke konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es freute ihn, dass ihr das, was er tat, so offensichtlich zu gefallen schien. Als sie noch ein zweites Mal aufstöhnte, lehnte er sich nach vor und drückte sie sanft in die Laken. So lag sie bald neben ihm, er allerdings verharrte in seiner sitzenden Positionen. Er spielte weiter mit ihren Brüsten, genoss das Gefühl ihrer nun harten Brustwarzen unter seinen Fingern, und schließlich beugte er sich nach unten und küsste sich von ihrem Hals zu ihren Brüsten vor, um gleich darauf vorsichtig an einer Brustwarze zu knabbern. Andrea stöhnte wieder auf, diesmal lauter. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Laken, und da Duke einfach weitermachte, entkam ihrem Schnabel gleich noch ein Stöhnen. Das heizte den grauen Erpel nur noch mehr an. Er wurde nun fordernder und widmete sich intensiv ihren Brüsten. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller, und auch Dukes Atmung beschleunigte sich langsam, aber sicher.

Vorsichtig nahm er eine Hand von ihren Brüsten, widmete sich dieser Brust aber dafür umso intensiver mit dem Schnabel. Mit der nun freien Hand öffnete er seine Hose. Da er sich nicht sicher war, wie Andrea darauf reagieren würde, zog er es vor, sich doch lieber etwas heimlich des Beinkleides zu entledigen, was ihm auch recht gut glückte. Zumindest waren sie nun, was den noch verbleibenden Stoff am Körper anging, so ziemlich gleichauf. Andrea trug nur mehr ihren Slip, er seine Boxershorts.

Mit der einen Hand strich er ihr nun sanft über den Bauch und ihre Seiten und berührte so auch kurz den Rand ihres Slips. Als er nun etwas fester in ihre Brustwarze biss, bäumte sie sich vor Lust regelrecht auf.

Das ließ Duke mutiger werden, und vorsichtig legte er eine Hand in ihren Schritt. Andrea spürte die Wärme seiner Hand durch den Stoff, und ihr gefiel dieses Gefühl. Unbewusst spreizte sie die Beine ein wenig. Das nahm Duke zum Anlass, den Druck seiner Hand zu erhöhen und vorsichtig zu reiben. Andrea reagierte, indem sie laut seinen Namen stöhnte.

Wieder musste Duke lächeln und küsste sich einen Weg von ihrem Busen zu ihrem Bauchnabel, an dem er zu saugen begann.

Andreas Atem ging nur mehr keuchend. Sie wand sich unter den heißen Wellen, die Duke mit seinen Liebkosungen durch ihren Körper jagte.

Der Erpel genoss, was er sah, hörte und spürte.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand unter den Stoff ihres Slips gleiten. Andrea grub stöhnend ihre Finger noch tiefer in die Laken. Seine Hand so direkt zu spüren, machte sie schier wahnsinnig.

Nach einigen Augenblicken glitt Dukes andere Hand tiefer. Er zog kurz auch die andere Hand aus ihrem Slip, fasste den Rand des Stückes Stoffes und schob den Slip nach unten. Andrea zog die Beine wieder zusammen und hob den Po an. Duke zog ihr den Slip nun endgültig aus und ließ ihn neben das Bett fallen. Sofort legte er wieder seine Hände an ihre Beine und drückte sie auseinander. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Schenkel und liebkoste ihre empfindlichste Stelle mit Schnabel und Zunge. Andrea schrie förmlich auf vor Lust.

Ihr Geruch stachelte den Erpel noch zusätzlich an. Vorsichtig ließ er einen Finger in sie gleiten. Ihre feuchte Hitze so deutlich zu spüren, gab seiner eigenen Lust noch einen zusätzlichen Kick, der gleich noch verstärkt wurde, als sie seinen Namen keuchte.

Er verwöhnte sie noch eine Weile und streichelte die heiße Haut ihres Inneren. Dann zog er vorsichtig seinen Finger wieder zurück und setzte sich auf. Er sah auf sie hinunter, beobachtete wie ihr Brustkorb sich rasch hob und senkte. Andrea öffnete die Augen, die sie halb geschlossen hatte, ganz und sah ihn direkt an, musterte sein Gesicht, seinen Körper.

Duke wartete, bis seine Atmung sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Du bist dir absolut sicher?", fragte er noch einmal.

Andrea hätte ihm gerne eine pampige Antwort gegeben, irgendetwas nach dem Motto, wie oft sie das noch sagen sollte und ob er eine beglaubigte Bestätigung haben wollte oder so, aber in ihrem momentanen Zustand war ein gehauchtes „Ja." das Einzige, was sie hervorbrachte.

„In Ordnung." Duke nickte und zog nun auch die Boxershorts aus. Er positionierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen und beugte sich über sie. Noch einmal sah er sie fragend an. Andrea nickte.

Duke küsste sie kurz, löste den Kuss dann aber wieder. Er holte tief Luft. Irgendwie war er doch ein bisschen nervös. Immerhin war es ihr erstes Mal. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und drang in sie ein.

Andrea zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass es wehtun würde, aber nicht damit, dass es so wehtun würde. Sie versuchte, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, aber dann entkam ihr doch ein Schmerzenslaut.

Duke riss den Kopf hoch. „Entschuldige!", sagte er sofort und wollte sich schon wieder aus ihr zurückziehen.

„Nein!", stieß Andrea sofort hervor und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Damit drängte sie ihn allerdings noch tiefer in sich, was sie wieder kurz zusammenzucken ließ. Sie kniff vor Schmerz die Augen einen Augenblick zusammen. Doch dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah ihn direkt an. Mit beiden Händen umfasste sein Gesicht.

„Duke", sagte sie sanft. „Es ist okay."

Der Erpel erwiderte ihren Blick. Er wusste, dass es für sie unangenehm war, aber alleine, dass sie es vorzog, das auszuhalten, anstatt ihm nicht so nahe zu sein, vertiefte seine Gefühle für sie noch mehr. Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr und küsste sie. Andrea erwiderte den Kuss, ihre Hände wanderten von seinem Gesicht in seinen Nacken, dann auf seine Schultern, wo sie liegen blieben.

Duke löste den Kuss wieder, schmiegte seinen Kopf an ihren Hals und drang nun ganz in sie ein.

Andrea wimmerte leise hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen, ihre Finger an seinen Schultern verkrampften sich, gruben sich in seine Federn. Der Erpel küsste ihren Nacken, hielt aber sonst still, damit sie sich wieder entspannte und sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Als er merkte, dass sie nicht mehr so verkrampfte, zog er sich ein Stück aus ihr zurück und stieß sanft zu. Die braunhaarige Ente wimmerte wieder kurz. Doch diesmal klang es nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft. Er bedeckte weiter ihren Hals und ihre Schulter mit Küssen. Nach einigen Augenblicken stieß er noch einmal vorsichtig in sie. Diesmal zuckte sie nur leicht zusammen. Und als er es wenig später noch einmal versuchte, verkrampfte sie überhaupt nicht mehr. Er machte noch ein paar sanfte Stöße, und als sie auf einmal aufstöhnte, und diesmal definitiv nicht vor Schmerz, musste er wieder lächeln.

Langsam steigerte er das Tempo. Andrea versuchte, sich seinen Bewegungen anzupassen, ihre Lust nahm wieder merklich zu. Sie spürte, wie sich die Hitze in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, und sie klammerte sich noch stärker an ihn.

Duke kam nun auch richtig in Fahrt. Da er nun wusste, dass sie keine Schmerzen mehr hatte, hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück, ihr Stöhnen an seinem Ohr heizte ihn noch mehr an, und nun stöhnte auch er auf. Ihrer beiden Atem war nur mehr ein Keuchen und Stöhnen. Endlich hatten sie auch ihren Rhythmus gefunden.

Andrea spürte die Spannung, die sich in ihrem Unterleib aufbaute. Sie presste sich noch mehr an ihn. Und dann erstarrte sie für einen Augenblick wieder, als die Spannung einen Punkt erreicht, der unerträglich zu sein schien, und sie schrie vor Lust, als sich diese Spannung in einem Pulsieren entlud. Und als Duke das spürte, steigerte das seine Leidenschaft so sehr, dass er mit dem nächsten Stoß ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er stöhnte laut auf und verharrte in der Bewegung, um es richtig genießen zu können. Einige Augenblicke hielten beiden nur still, fühlten, wie die Erregung langsam abflachte. Dann beugte sich Duke zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie wieder auf diese unglaublich sanfte Art, während er sich vorsichtig aus ihr zurückzog. Danach löste er den Kuss und sank neben ihr in die Kissen. Er legte einen Arm um Andrea und zog sie an sich. Die braunhaarige Ente kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Langsam ergriff die Müdigkeit von ihr Besitz, und sie schlief ein. Duke betrachtete ihr entspanntes Gesicht noch kurz und glitt ebenfalls in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte, spürte Andrea, dass etwas sanft über ihr Gesicht strich. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah Duke, der neben ihr im Bett lag, allerdings bereits mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet. Er hatte eine rote Rose in der Hand, mit deren Blütenkopf er sanft über ihr Gesicht fuhr. Er strich ihr gerade über die Schläfe, als sie die Augen öffnete. Er lächelte sie an.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel", sagte er sanft und hielt ihr die Rose hin.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Andrea etwas verschlafen und nahm die Rose in die Hand.

Duke beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen kurzen, sanften Kuss.

Andrea betrachtete die Rose, strich sanft über die Blüten, sog den Duft ein.

Duke lächelte sie wieder an. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich wecken musste, aber wir wollten die Anderen noch zum Frühstück treffen."

„Schon okay", erwiderte Andrea und streckte sich ein bisschen. Dann sah sie ihn lächelnd an. „Danke für die Rose."

„Gern geschehen."

Andrea sah ihm direkt in die Augen, ihr Lächeln wurde kokett, fast schon ein Grinsen. „Und wir müssen wirklich jetzt sofort auf der Stelle los?"

„Na ja, vielleicht nicht sofort", erwiderte Duke grinsend und beugte sich zu ihr. Andrea schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, und die beiden küssten sich innig.


End file.
